


It'll be Okay

by Sleepy_senpai



Series: Learning Lessons [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_senpai/pseuds/Sleepy_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things don't need to be as difficult as they are, and the Inquisitor knows that. After worrying for so long, how does someone just stop worrying about things? Is that even possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be Okay

"You do realize you are upsetting him, right?" 

Varric just had to butt in. People had started to notice that both Cole and the Inquisitor were acting stranger than usual, their friendship seeming to dwindle. Usually the two of them were seen together, but now that was rare unless it was on a mission of sorts. There wasn’t time to worry about friendships, there were more important matters at hand. At least, that’s what the Inquisitor was telling everyone when they asked why the sudden change in mood. Still, she knew it was concerning. Giving a frown to the dwarf, she set her cup hard against the bar. 

"You do realize he was upsetting me, right?" she retorted, words slurring together slightly. Varric gave a shrug of the shoulders, a brow raised at her.

"He’s new to all this, especially the things you were talking about." of course he knew, Cole told Varric everything. Blushing, she clenched her jaw and looked away. He didn’t need to know everything, it was just as bad as Cole taking a peak at her mind.

The inquisitor was always private with her matters, unless it had something to do with everyone. There was no need to spout her sexual frustration, or her desire to just take a nap in the middle of the battle field.

"It isn’t right." she breathed, resting her head against the cool, wooden surface. Another drink was set in front of her, and she instantly grabbed it, downing it in seconds.

"What? The fact that he knows or the fact that you feel it? It’s a pretty back asswards situation, Inquisitor, but that doesn’t mean it is wrong. Everyone has valid feelings." he gave a lopsided smile, watching as she drowned herself in her sorrows. "It’s natural to fall for someone."

"Oh, look at you! Mister... Mister know it all, over here, knowing what’s right and whats wrong. We are talking about Cole, right? You know, the innocent spirit— oh sorry,  _human_  boy who I am lusting after.” she rubbed a hand over her face, then through her already messy hair. 

"Yeah, well, we all look for a little bit of distraction during these times. It just so happens that you like someone who is a little different, that’s all." he shrugged and sipped at his own drink.

"No, that’s not all, Varric—"

"Yes, yes it is. Being attracted to the Kid isn’t strange. It wouldn’t any more different if you were attracted to Chuckles. I mean, c’mon, I’m sure he knows less about desire and lust than Cole does." it’s funny, but the Inquisitor tries not to laugh. Instead, she drinks the next shot set out for her. When did that get there?

"Go talk to him or something. It’ll do good for the both of you, even if it’s just a small apology. He’ll have some peace of mind." she shook her head no vigorously as he spoke.

"Come on."

"No. I can’t do this right now." she hissed, palms pressing at the wooden edge of the bar, her chair tipping back lightly. "Just as I told him, this isn't something I want to talk about. He's so... I don't know. It's not okay. I mean, isn't it wrong? It's like taking advantage of him. He already doesn't know what in the Maker is going on with his body and thoughts. He doesn't need me coming up, being like hey! I know you have the mental stability of- well, a spirit, but I'd  _really_ like to just rub all over you." 

Varric gave a bark of a laugh, shaking his head at her. 

"Oh, is that how it works? Maybe you should read my stories a bit, you might learn a thing or two." this made her laugh. 

"I'll...talk to him tomorrow or something. I'm going to turn in for the night, I've got too much on my mind right now." she said as she stood, waving a goodbye to the bartender.

"Don't we all. Get some rest, and think it over. Just breathe, don't get too caught up in it all, Inquisitor."

 

* * *

 

"Why does this place have to have  _so many damn stairs_. Thank the Maker I actually made it." 

The Inquisitor sighed heavily, flopping back onto her bed. It wasn't that far of a trip, but with so much alcohol in her system she had to add effort to not landing on her face while walking. The concentration kept her from thinking about her conversation with her dwarf friend, but now that she was alone with her thoughts and unable to sleep, she stared hard at the ceiling, wondering if maybe he was right. It shouldn't have been as complicated as it was, and it really wasn't, but she was making it that way. 

 _She_ was the childish one.

Cole was just another person, she had to remember that. He was more human that most people she had met, now, and he was trying to keep that going. There was no reason for her to be so harsh to him, he was just trying to understand. First hand experiences were always the best, right?

"Your thoughts are so loud. They zip and zing around the empty halls, keeping you awake in more ways than one." 

The voice startled her and she sat up quickly. Head spinning, she tilted to the side and propped herself up on her elbow, staring at the other now in the room. Cole looked down at her, watching as she tried to correct herself. He was lopsided, a look of worry in his eyes as she attempted to sit straight once more.

"Oh- Cole. You scared me." she grumbled, leaning forward so her elbows rested on her knees. One slipped and she had to try again, feeling foolish and she moved around with the grace of a bag of rocks. "Sorry, I'm...I've been drinking a bit."

"I know. I wanted to check up on you."

He just had to know everything, didn't he-- it was a rude thought she shook from her head, he was there to make sure she was okay, even after their little spat. Feeling bad, she looked down at the bed, brows furrowed.

"Look--..I don't.. I'm sorry for the other day. I know I shouldn't have just run off like that." she lifted her head to look at him, and he now sat crouched in front of her. She had to look down now, her reaction time slowed. "It's just not something I was comfortable talking about, but Varric is right, I shouldn't be so worked up over it. You are just curious, that's all. I'm making it worse than I should."

It took her a bit to form the words right, and she knew that she shouldn't even be talking and should shoo the other away, but this was important to the both of them. He was there and he deserved and explanation. If she waited she might not even want to say anything at all.

Liquid courage and all that.

"I am also sorry. I prodded, poking at things that were uncomfortable. I don't want to hurt you, I want to help. Like you want to help me. You want to make me understand, but you are so afraid. Dealing with others is hard enough, so dealing with me makes it even worse." he placed a hand on top of her head, patting a few times before removing it. The Iron Bull did that to him sometimes, that's where he must've learned it. She smiled, laughing a bit and nodding. 

"I'm not  _dealing_ with you, Cole. It was my decision to help you, and I'm still fine with that. I am glad to help you every way I can, okay?" she reached out, a hand cupping his cheek gently. "Don't ever think I'm just doing to to get it over with. Your health, along with everyone else's, is something I want to watch out for."

"You are one of the nicest people I have met. Always helping, reaching out even when it can be an inconvenience. I like this, this is what I want to do too. I want to help." he gave a big, joyful smile, his hand grabbing at her own. 

"Do you want to cuddle, Cole? It's okay if not. We'll...talk about things later, because I can hardly keep myself awake right now. Is that okay?" he nodded yes to her question, hat flopping about. It made her give a whole hearted laugh, maybe too loud, but it as so cute. She laid back, doing her best to reach the pillows. Eventually, Cole just placed one under her head for her, to which she gave a noise of thanks. Hat set aside, he crawled into bed and cuddled close, not even bothering with his own pillow. It was quiet, and she felt herself dozing off, eyes fixated on a spot on Cole's head. 

"Thank you, by the way. For, y'know, checking up on me." she whispered. He just nuzzled against her further in response.


End file.
